


Kissing Booth

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Kissing Booths, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wingman Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor was insanely pretty. His silver hair fell perfectly over one eye, the other side pinned up with bobby pins. He was in a varsity jacket, black and white with flowers in blue and pink embroidered across the front of it. The zipper was open, showing off his broad and muscular chest under the white t-shirt. His high cheekbones were dusted pink, as well as the tip of his nose, lips pale pink and so kissable. Reality crashed over Yuuri fast. Oh, he was here to kiss Phichit.“Hi!” Phichit said, and Yuuri saw him fidget in a way he had never seen before.“Hi!” Victor said chippery, bright blue gaze falling from Phichit to Yuuri. His cheeks coloured even more. “I’d like to kiss Yuuri, please.”“Oh,” Yuuri said, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies because how many times had he thought about Victor saying those exact words. Still, it was Phichit’s booth and… “I’m not—”“Oh would you look at that, I have an incoming call!” Phichit shouted, loud enough to make Victor jump and cut Yuuri off completely.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 34
Kudos: 409





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing Booth  
> This is a ficlet for Camille and their prompt 'Kissing Booth!!!! College student Phichit has Yuuri take over their club/organizations fundraising kissing booth at their school carnival/festival as he sees that Victor is next in line.' I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Beta read by the lovey, wonderful, amazing [Dachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachi/pseuds/Dachi)

Yuuri was only there to be moral support. He had been with Phichit through all of his crazy ideas—pouring soap into the school fountain, stuffing the school bathrooms with balloons, and hacking the school website, changing all the orange to pink. It had all been good fun, and so far no one had figured them out. This idea seemed to even fit within school regulations in a way the others didn’t, so Yuuri didn’t think much of it at all when Phichit announced that he wanted to put up a kissing booth for the school carnival to collect money for the photography club. Phichit was popular, and Yuuri was sure he would collect a lot of money doing it. All of the college came out for the carnival, and if Yuuri could just sit there and control the music, hand Phichit chapsticks and boba, then it would sound like a pretty good day. 

The day of the carnival they set out early. They had already decorated the booth the night before, and Phichit had promoted it on his social media. $1 for a peck, $3 for a longer kiss. Yuuri had managed to talk Phichit out of giving out tongue kisses for $5 by reminding him that there were many people he did not want to stick their tongue down his throat, like half of the football team. Instead, they had added a rule that the kisser (a.k.a Phichit) could choose how far to take the kissing, if the kissee wanted it. 

The morning was a bit slow, but it grew more popular as lunch passed. Some came up to the booth thinking that kissing Yuuri was an option too, but Phichit expertly turned them down. Yuuri was as grateful as he was surprised. Usually Phichit had no trouble trying to pimp him out, but he had mellowed recently. It might have to do with the major crush Yuuri had developed on one of the hockey players this semester. Well, that was an understatement. He had been crushing on Victor Nikiforov ever since Yuuri started college almost four semesters ago, he had just managed to keep it from Phichit until just before Christmas when he had been drunk on cheep beer, splayed on thier dorm room floor and couldn’t stop talking about how fucking pretty Victor Nikiforov was—and how was that even allowed?

Yuuri went and got them lunch around two, and as the clock neared four Phichit had collected over $250 kissing people they knew and didn’t know. Leo and Guang Hong had both been there for a peck each, and Cao Bin and his group of football brutes had donated well over $25 to the photography club in exchange for kisses. Yuuri was just about to suggest that he could go bring them another round of boba when a far too familiar face stepped up to the booth.

Victor was insanely pretty. His silver hair fell perfectly over one eye, the other side pinned up with bobby pins. He was in a varsity jacket, black and white with flowers in blue and pink embroidered across the front of it. The zipper was open, showing off his broad and muscular chest under the white t-shirt. His high cheekbones were dusted pink, as well as the tip of his nose, lips pale pink and so kissable. Reality crashed over Yuuri fast. Oh, he was here to kiss Phichit. 

“Hi!” Phichit said, and Yuuri saw him fidget in a way he had never seen before. 

“Hi!” Victor said chippery, bright blue gaze falling from Phichit to Yuuri. His cheeks coloured even more. “I’d like to kiss Yuuri, please.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies because how many times had he thought about Victor saying those exact words. Still, it was Phichit’s booth and… “I’m not—”

“Oh would you look at that, I have an incoming call!” Phichit shouted, loud enough to make Victor jump and cut Yuuri off completely. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri gasped, and Victor looked quizzically between them. This didn’t deteriorate Phichit whoever, who had already pulled up his phone from his pocket, his phone that was definitely not ringing. 

“Take this one for me Yuuri, would you? Thanks!” he called, and hastily stepped out of the booth less than gracefully, answering the call that wasn’t there very loudly. 

“That was interesting,” Victor said with an arched brow as he watched Phichit walk away, before his eyes fell on Yuuri again. Yuuri’s heart raced and he licked his lips as his own gaze fell to Victor’s. Crap, he was in so deep. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri laughed breathlessly. “So uhmm, which of the options did you want?” He motioned to the list, but Victor was already stuffing a $10 bill into the jar. Yuuri’s heart raced even faster. 

“Whichever kind you’d like to give me, Yuuri,” he said as their eyes met again. They had talked before, a few stray conversations at the ice rink and greeted each other when they locked eyes in the cafeteria. He wasn’t fully sure Victor knew who he was, sure that he wasn’t someone special. Could he have been wrong? Victor’s eyes were locked on him, and he bit his lips as he waited. 

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, and something about the way Victor was looking at him filled him with confidence. He licked his lips again, and then he placed one hand on the table separating them. Victor leaned forward too, and Yuuri felt so bold. This might be the only chance he ever got to kiss him, he should make the most of it. 

His hand curled in Victor’s jacket, and then he tugged, crashing their lips together as Victor gasped. His lips were so soft, and tasted like strawberry chapstick, and Yuuri wanted more. He tilted his head to the side as he took a deep breath, and Victor followed, the kiss deepening, turning wet. Yuuri swiped his tongue at Victor’s lower lip, and a low moan vibrated from Victor’s lips as he did, a hand coming to curl around Yuuri’s neck. It was all the encouragement Yuuri needed. He slid his tongue into Victor’s mouth, the slick slide of Victor’s own making need pool in Yuuri’s gut. Yuuri was dizzy, and it was only when he really had to take a deep breath to force oxygen into his lungs that he retreated, meeting Victor’s dark gaze and seeing his flushed cheeks. 

“How long do you have left here?” Victor asked in a whisper, and if there was an opportunity to continue doing this, Yuuri didn’t care about keeping Phichit company at all. 

“I—uhm, I could leave now,” Yuuri said as he pulled back. It felt strange suddenly, to be so far apart from Victor. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

  
  


They made it to Victor’s dorm hand in hand, Phichit having shooed them from the booth as soon as he came back from his ‘call’. They didn’t say much, but Victor’s hand was warm in Yuuri’s and the gazes he gave over his shoulder made heat surge in Yuuri’s body. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t have time to see much of Victor’s dorm as they entered. He found himself pressed up against the door by Victor’s hands on his waist as soon as it closed, and Victor’s hot, wet, wonderful mouth pressed to his. The taste of strawberry still lingered on his lips, and Yuuri wanted to taste all of it, kiss him until all of the lip balm was gone and it was only their slick lips moving against each other. His arms wound tight around Victor’s shoulders, each gasp and moan falling from Victor’s lips like fire in his veins, sending blood flowing south to fill his erection.

“Yuuri I—,” Victor started, and with Victor's mouth occupied with talking, Yuuri put his to use by kissing down his throat, making breathy gasps fall from Victor’s lips. “I’ve thought about this for so long aah—,” he gasped, Yuuri letting his teeth graze over the flushed skin of Victor’s neck, grinding his hips into Victor’s slowly. “I’ve wanted to mmh—, ask you out for ooh.”

“Wait,” Yuuri said, hands having found their way into the back pockets of Victor’s jeans, squeezing. “You’ve wanted to ask me out?”

“Yeah,” Victor said, gaze flickering over Yuuri’s expression. “For a… a long time.”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri gasped, having to bend his head down as he giggled, Victor’s hand caressing up and down his sides before they came up to tilt Yuuri’s head up to meet his gaze.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, looking unsure in a way Yuuri couldn’t remember ever seeing, and he had been looking at Victor for a long time. He kissed his lips sweetly, enjoying Victor’s weight pressing him into the door. 

“I’ve been crushing on you since freshman year, last september,” Yuuri said, giggling again as a shocked and offended expression overtook Victor’s features. 

“I could have been kissing you since last  _ september _ ?” Victor said, eyes wide. “Horrendous.” They both laughed, and Yuuri felt so happy, so very filled with joy and silly giddiness.

“Kiss me now then,” Yuuri said when they calmed down, and Victor wasted no time in doing so, pressing his mouth hungry to Yuuri’s mouth again. They moved to the bed, Yuuri pushing Victor’s jacket off his shoulders, Victor caressing under Yuuri’s shirt until Yuuri raised his arms and let the garment be pulled off. Their lips left each other as little as possible, pressed to each other’s mouths or skin. Victor’s t-shirt joined the rest of the clothes on the floor, and so did their shoes, pants and socks. Yuuri’s glasses were put on the nightstand and then Victor pulled him down on top of him in bed, skin to skin. Victor’s cock was hard against Yuuri’s hip and Yuuri really, really wanted to get his mouth on that. 

“Can I mark you?” Yuuri asked, and Victor nodded, moaning loudly as Yuuri sucked the first mark of several down his throat and sternum. Victor felt perfect in his hands, and when he managed to pull the small black underwear off Yuuri wasted no time in giving appreciation to Victor’s cock. He licked from base to tip, flattening his tongue over the tip before he took it fully into his mouth. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri fuck,” Victor moaned, hips twitching. Yuuri humed, loving the feeling of Victor heavy and musky in his mouth. He sank down slowly, making sure to watch each and every reaction from Victor. He looked beautiful, flushed, panting, hands fisted in the sheets. Yuuri really hoped this wasn’t the last time they did this. “Yuuri, your mouth aa—oh my  _ goood _ ,” Victor moaned. 

Yuuri set up an even pace, and soon Victor’s moaning became high pitched, hips bucking into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri moaned too, rolling his own hips slowly against the bed for friction. He was so hard, the sight of Victor melting under his touch so incredibly hot. “I’m coming, Yuuri fuck,” Victor warned, but Yuuri simply humed again. He wanted Victor to come down his throat. Wanted to swallow every drop. 

Victor came with a shout of Yuuri’s name, arching off the bed in a perfect bow. It was salty and musky, and Yuuri swallowed it all down until Victor was soft in his mouth, thighs twitching with over sensitivity. He tugged at Yuuri’s arm, and Yuuri crawled up the bed, letting Victor pull him down into a kiss. 

“That was, wow Yuuri,” Victor breathed, hands already moving Yuuri’s boxers down. “Can I—I want you to come too.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri asked. He was so hard, longing for friction so much. He had wanted Victor’s hands on him since the first time he saw him. This felt like a fantasy come to life. 

“Yeah, can I touch you?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, rising on his knees enough for Victor to be able to take his cock in hand, slicked with lube from the nightstand. Yuuri was wrung so tight, and he lost himself in Victor’s hand, in his praise and his adoration. How he told Yuuri how hot he was, how much he had longed for this, how good it had felt to have Yuuri’s mouth stretched around his own cock. Yuuri came with a loud guttural moan of Victor’s name, trembling as Victor stroked him through it. He collapsed on top of him, and Victor wrapped his arm around him, both of them sweaty and sticky with come. Yuuri kissed him first, smiling and giggling, post-orgasm euphoria rushing through his veins as they continued to kiss and kiss and kiss.

“Can I take you on a proper date now?” Victor asked. They had rolled over during the kissing and quick clean up, Victor resting against his chest while Yuuri sat back against the headboard. “I really don’t want this to be the end of this.”

“I don’t either,” Yuuri agreed, heart so very full. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Victor beamed, and Yuuri’s heart raced. This day certainly didn’t go as he thought it would. He kissed Victor again and again, and if the date turned out to be room service pizza and naked cuddling, none of them minded at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
